Music Shuffle Oneshots
by ZaraLavine
Summary: A series of oneshots, which will probably consist of mostly Amuto. 1st: Calling You.
1. Calling You

A/N - Hello all. For my amusement, and maybe yours, I have decided to start a series of one-shots. They'll probably be mostly Amuto, as I am a fan. :3 Anyway, it'll be a music shuffle theme.

**Song: Calling You by Blue October**

_-Ring ring ring-_

"H-hello?" Amu answered her phone, a little anxious when she saw that the number was unlisted. Was it Ikuto, calling her from wherever he was in the world? Even though she would never admit it aloud, she secretly hoped so.

"Hi honey, it's mama!" The sound of her mother's voice made Amu's hopes fall. "My cell phone died, and this nice lady in line lent me hers. Anyway, I wanted to find out what it was that you wanted me to buy for you at the grocery store? I can't remember!"

Amu blushed, remembering what she wanted. "Um, tampons." Amu whispered, blushing as she said it.

"Oh, right, tampons!" Her mother repeated loudly, completely mortifying Amu in the process. "How could I forget that? Thanks, honey." She hung up, leaving Amu to stew in her embarrassment.

"Ahhh! You're so embarrassing!" Amu finally let out, dropping the phone and rolling around on her bed in frustration.

_-Ring ring ring-_

Amu picked up the phone again in a hurry. "What is it, mama?"

There was a stunned silence on the other end. "Is that how you always answer your phone, _Amu_?"

Amu froze, her throat becoming thick with emotion. "I-I-Ikuto!" She just about yelled, and she heard soft chuckling on the other line.

"I can see you haven't changed." Ikuto commented, a nostalgic tone to his voice. "How's my little strawberry?"

Amu blushed, grateful that Ikuto couldn't see her face over the phone. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you blushing?" Amu blushed harder, answering with stunned silence. How did he know that? She heard him laugh on the other end.

"H-How do you know that! Are you watching me?" She shrieked, her paranoia settling in as she scanned her room. With Ikuto, anything was possible. She knew that from experience.

"If I were there now, I'd hug you, kiss you, and watch that pretty little blush of yours spread across your whole face."

Right on cue, Amu's whole face turned a color similar to that of a tomato.

More laughter on the other end. Amu's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, believing that Ikuto was only teasing her again. "I'm hanging up now!" She announced, about to hang up the phone before Ikuto's voice stopped her.

"That's fine. Person-to-person contact is better, anyways."

Person-to-person contact? Did that mean-

Right on cue, there was a knock on the balcony window.

"Turn around, Amu."

* * *

><p>AN - Short and sweet. :3 Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned, there'll probably be more.


	2. Almost Lover

A/N - Maybe I should just call these drabbles instead of oneshots... haha. And, I can't seem to write an unhappy ending for the life of me. x_x

* * *

><p>2. <strong>Almost Lover<strong> by A Fine Frenzy

Amu couldn't believe this was happening.

Images played before her mind's eye; a sort of sinatra of every moment they had spent together for the past two years repeating themselves endlessly. Every time she closed her eyes, the pictures only became more vivid, emblazening themselves into her mind and heart.

Still, she smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. "Ikuto, you find your father, and I'll find myself." Amu mustered up her courage, using what was left of her inner strength to keep herself from breaking apart right in front of him. A pressure was building up behind her eyes, but she refused to let it show. She was strong. She _had_ to be.

Ikuto looked at her curiously for a moment, a little surprised she was taking the news so well. A burning emotion stirred in his heart, and he smiled tenderly at the girl standing before him. "I love you." He admitted boldly, watching as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Wh-what-" He cut her off mid-sentence by leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. But just as quickly as it started, it was over, and Ikuto was walking away into the airplane terminal, leaving a silent promise lingering on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>And when you left, you kissed my lips.<em>  
><em>You told me you would never let me forget these emotions.<em>

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_


End file.
